


You Could Call Me

by darkgaaraluver



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Meet-Cute, alternate universe - Homeworld au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Bismuth notices a Pearl hanging around at some Bismuth building sites. She gets very distracted. Good thing Pearl notices a clumsy Bismuth.For Bispearl week day 5: Homeworld au





	You Could Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really rushed, so please tell me if you have any suggested improvements.

Bismuth didn’t know who the heck this Pearl belonged to, but she needed them to come get them right now. Right now. Maybe a while ago actually.

 

This Pearl was definitely something to look at. She wasn’t monochrome like most Pearl’s she shone with a beautiful sheen of several different colors. It was part of why Bismuth was so confused about her. 

 

But that at least wasn’t a problem. 

 

The problem was the way she  _ moved _ it was graceful, like a dancer, and so confident about every little movement. 

 

She was just walking around and taking notes on her screen about all the Bismuth’s. This rubbed Bismuth the wrong way. It made her feel insignificant. But she wasn’t new. She was used to upper crusts or their servants coming by and examining different Bismuth’s work on certain structures for personal projects. 

 

What Bismuth wasn’t used to was glancing up and meeting this Pearl’s sky blue eyes and dropping the column she was working on. Or seeing the way she moved out of the corner of her eye and hammering just the wrong place just that much too hard so the wall crumbled a bit.

 

Every time it happened the Pearl would raise one eyebrow at Bismuth, like she knew what was going on and knew that Bismuth could do better. But that look always made Bismuth feel like she was being challenged and it made her hot under the collar. 

 

It had been a week of this now. Most gems didn’t stay and examine them for so long. To most upper crusts one Bismuth was just like another. 

 

It was one of the other Bismuth’s who had messed up this time. A new one. The Pearl looked to be asking ehr some questions when she’d leaned against an unstable wall section. 

 

It happened so fast Bismuth almost didn’t believe it. A huge chunk of rock fell right toward the Pearl and instead of getting out of the way she moved like lightning, putting away her screen and summoning a spear out of her gem to smash the rock in half.

 

Then. Then the Pearl had just casually put her spear away and got back out her screen to take a note.  

 

Bismuth was so shocked and impressed she plain dropped the wall she was putting up. Just. Right over. Pearl looked over and raised that one eyebrow again. 

 

Bismuth could feel how hot she was blushing and turned right around to head toward the lava showers. 

 

She was not expecting to run into the Pearl right outside the lava showers. Nope. When she saw her stately profile by the light of the magma in the walls she almost turned and left again. 

 

She was too late though, the Pearl had already turned and made eye-contact. 

 

Bismuth grimaced but approached her doom. The most attractive doom she’d ever seen, but still. If a Diamond or other upper crust decided she was useless as a builder, she’d be shattered.

 

She was sitting on a bench with one ankle folded gracefully over her knee. She gave the bench next to her exactly two pats to indicate that Bismuth should sit. 

 

When Bismuth hesitated the Pearl  _ actually smiled at her.  _  Bismuth wasn’t so sure she hadn’t nicked her gem at this rate.

 

So, inexplicably, Bismuth sat. The Pearl’s smile up close was dazzling. Pearl’s voice was just as graceful as the rest of her when she spoke. “So, Bismuth. Are you actually as good at building as the other Bismuth’s seem to think, or are you always that clumsy?”

 

Bismuth’s heart flipped over in her chest. Even as she was being charmed though, it was hard for her to believe that Pearl had bothered actually talking to any of the Bismuth’s. Bismuth stuttered a bit when she spoke. “I was… uh, just a little distracted this week. Actually.”

 

Pearl leaned in a few inches closer in apparent interest at that. “Oh, really? Now what could have caused such a distraction hmm?”

 

Pearl’s interest boosted some of Bismuth’s flagging confidence. Bismuth gave a grin. “A pretty little Pearl was dancing around the place.”

 

Pearl blushed a bit, but the smile never left her face. She brought a hand up to giggle into it a bit. 

 

Bismuth winked. “Now who does such a beautiful Pearl like you belong to, huh? Maybe I should report you for distracting me.”

 

Pearl looked away, faking a frown, complete with a nicely pouting lower lip. “Nobody as far as you know. It’s rude to ask about a Pearl’s owner you know.” Pearl glanced at Bismuth slyly from the corner of her eye. “It’s especially rude when you’re flirting you know.”

 

Bismuth gave a slight bow. “Oh excuse me, my brave knight. I never would have thought of insulting you.”

 

Pearl looked genuinely shocked for a second, before it melted into a soft smile. “Why a knight?”

 

Bismuth blushed. “Well, I saw how you cut that rock right in two with your spear and it was really impressive. I bet you’d make a great warrior. The way you move, just. Wow.”

 

Pearl blushed a deep blue at that. It was gorgeous. Pearl cleared her throat and seemed to go back into some form of a business mode. “Actually, I do belong to someone. I’m Pink Diamond’s personal Pearl. She wanted me to find a Bismuth to serve under her personally.”

 

Bismuth gaped at Pearl in shock. “Pink Diamond!? The Diamond that ran off and started her own colony and then split from homeworld? That Diamond?”

 

Pearl grinned, but it was sharp instead of really happy. “She didn’t split entirely, they have a drawn up treaty about trade and visitation. But yes. She disagreed with the others about just about everything. To avoid an out-and-out war they let her split.” Pearl’s eyes narrowed a bit dangerously. “All kinds of things are allowed on her planet.”

 

Bismuth gulped. Then broke into an equally sharp grin. “Where do I sign up?”

 

Pearl’s grin calmed back into a smile. “Well, you just have to answer a few questions I have. The first one is… Do you enjoy your assigned role on Homeworld?”

 

Bismuth looked down into her lap. “Yeah… Building’s fine. I like creating and I’m damn good at it I think.”

 

Bismuth felt a hand on her upper arm and turned to look at Pearl. Pearl’s face was soft and it made Bismuth feel warm. “It’s fine if you don’t you know. What is it you want to make?”

 

Bismuth had never been asked what she wanted to do before. The scene of Pearl breaking the rock flashed through her mind, but Bismuth didn’t need the reminder to know what she wanted. She answered a bit breathily. “Weapons.”

 

Pearl tilted her head a bit. Bismuth elebarated. “Weapons are beautiful and you can put so much of yourself into them. I only get to forge them occasionally though, when a potential colony has particularly vicious natives. But I want to fight to! I’m a trained warrior only because Bismuth gems get sent to colonies to start building before all the organics are taken care of. They send quartz guards with us though, so we rarely get any action.”

 

Pearl seemed a bit impressed by her explanation. “Pink is very particular about the gems she allows into her personal guard. Mostly because she finds typical gems boring. That’s why I’ve been trained, because for a while I was the only one she would put up with. She got two more now, but I could recommend you. Not many Bismuth like fighting.”

 

Bismuth smiled, but gave a fake scoff. “They’re all soft, honesty.”

 

A silence fell over them for a moment as Pearl bit her lip and seemed reluctant to ask the next question she needed to. Eventually Bismuth couldn’t take it anymore. She carefully put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. She desperately wanted to put it on the hand Pearl had left temptingly on the bench between them after Pearl had touched Bismuth briefly, but the last thing Bismuth would want to do would be to scare her off. The gauzy shoulders of Pearl’s outfit made Bismuth want to run her hands all over, but she did her best to stay as still as possible. “Just go ahead and ask your next question, I can handle it. Promise.”

 

Pearl turned to look up into Bismuth’s face and put her hand over Bismuth’s. “How do you feel about mixed gem fusion?”

 

Bismuth’s face caught on fire. The thought of mixed gem fusion mixed with the feeling of Pearl’s hand on her’s gave her a shock of want so thrilling it even surprised her. “I’m- yeah I’m fine with it! It’s great, beautiful! Do you like it?”

 

Pearl laughed. “I think it’s great. I’m glad you’re okay with it. One of the gems in Pink’s guard is a Garnet that’s a Ruby and Sapphire fusion.”

 

Bismuth calmed down a bit. Jeez, just cause she’s asked about it didn’t mean she wanted to fuze right here, right now!

 

Pearl chose that moment to lean even closer to Bismuth, practically leaning on her now. “I’m happy you seem excited to come. I saw you watching me on day one being here and I wanted to approach you.”

 

Bismuth carefully squeezed Pearl’s shoulder. “You know I’m a Bismuth of great talent.”

 

Pearl perked up a bit. “Oh! Pink doesn’t really like using the facet numbers, do you have a nickname that you’d like to use?”

 

Bismuth thought for a second. Then smirked. “Well I’m an old Bismuth, set in my ways, but if you wanted to… You could call me yours?”

  
  



End file.
